


Monophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Cats, Castiel and Cats, Castiel and Dean Winchester Live Together, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester have cats, Castiel-centric, Dean is a Sweetheart, F/M, M/M, Monophobia, One of the cats might be named Obi for Obi Wan Kenobi, Pregnant Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sassy Dean, Scared Castiel, Star Wars - Freeform, fear of being alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to visit Sam to see his newborn niece...Cas can't let him go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monophobia

“No, Dean, don’t leave. Don’t leave, Baby!” Cas tugged his husbands arm. “Don’t leave, stay with me!”

“Castiel, Darling, I have to go. I’ll be back in 3 days.” Dean stopped in the foyer. “This is important. You can’t miss work. Babe, it’s not gonna be too bad. Time will fly by.”

“Why do you have to leave?” Cas had tears roll down his face. “This week is the best to conceive. You can’t leave and miss out of a chance to create life.”

Dean cupped Cas’s face. “I’m not stupid, Sweetheart. I know that last week, that’s why we fucked so much.”

“Babe, you can’t leave. Who’s gonna play with Mittens and Obi?”

“You are, Babe. Cas, it’s just 3 days and 2 nights. I will call when I get there, when I go to bed, when I wake up, lunch, and when I go to bed again. You can call me anytime.” Dean stayed calm.

Cas whimpered. “Please, Dean, don’t go.”

“Babe, I have to go.” Dean frowned. “Please, Sweetheart, let go of me.”

“No, Dean, don’t go. Please, I’m begging you to stay.” Cas dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Dean’s leg.

“Let go of my legs, Hon.” Dean ripped his husband’s hands away and crouched down. “Babe, I waited a month after Jess had little Ruby. Now, I need to see my little niece. I loved you enough to move closer to your family in Illinois, but my brother became a Daddy one month ago and I haven’t seen him, because I can’t leave you alone.”

“Don’t say that, Dean. I feel guilty.” Cas cried.

“I’m not blaming you. I want to see my family. You’re job keeps you busy and stationary. I want to be able to visit my brother or father every now and again.” Dean wiped Cas’s eyes with the pads of his thumbs. “Keep yourself busy and it’ll be like I was never gone.”

“Please…” Cas whispered.

“I’ve got to go. I love you.” Dean kissed the Novak and stood.

“No, no, no, Dean…” Cas crawled to his husband.

“Bye, Cas, I’ll call you when I get to Lawrence. I love you.”

_***( &^%$#%^&*&^%$^&*(** _

The Novak sat on the couch with dried tears on his cheeks. His two loving cats cuddled around him. Obi sat in his lap and Mittens was curled up at his side. It was comforting a little bit, but the house was too quiet.

He loved how noisy Dean was. Always playing music, humming, talking, laughing, snoring, stomping around or falling over. The things he loves the most about Dean were the things that most people wanted to ring his neck for.

He looked at a clock and found that he had been sitting there…lost in thought for 3 hours. He picked up his phone, but suddenly sat it down. He grabbed the remote instead and turned on the TV.

Cas curled up around Mittens and Obi repositioned himself at the Novaks feet. He doesn’t remember what he was watching, but he fell asleep. He woke up and picked up his phone instantly. Two and a half hours. He dialed Dean’s number and brought the phone to his ear. “Dean?”

_“Six and a half hours. Hey Babe, doing ok?”_

“Come back home, please.” Cas whimpered.

_“Hon, I can’t do that and you know that. I’m about an hour and half from Sammy’s house.”_

“I want you home, Dean.”

_“I know, Angel. I’ll be home soon. Hang in there.” Dean sounded very calm._

Cas sniffed and wiped his eyes. “I can’t do it, Dean. I –I need you.”

_“Cas, Hon, you need to find a place in your mind that you can be in while I’m gone.”_

“I can’t! I need you! Please!” Cas sobbed and scared the cats and they ran off. “Dean, I need you here with me!”

_“Calm down, Cas. Breathe. Close your eyes and go to your happy place. Mittens and Obi are there with you. You said that if we got the cats then you could handle being alone.”_

“I thought that they would have, but they don’t!” Cas yelled into the phone.

_“Castiel! Calm down and don’t yell in my ear cause I can yell back!” Dean snapped. “Watch the Star Wars Trilogy and go to sleep for Godsake, Cas!”_

“Dean?”

_“I’m sorry, Cas, Babe. I really want to see my brother, sister-in-law, and niece.”_

“This is scary, Dean.” Cas sniffed.

_“I know, Baby, but I’ll be home in a few days.” Dean sighed. “I will call you before I go to bed.”_

The Winchester hung up leaving Cas alone again. He got up and put in A New Hope and mindlessly watched it. He actually managed to fall asleep and wake up to a dark room, alone, not even his cats.

He picked up his phone and noticed that it was 2:30 in the morning and he had 3 text messages from Dean, one being a picture of him holding Ruby. There was one missed call. Cas whined and clicked on Dean contact. It took 4 rings for the Winchester to answer.

_“elo?” Dean slurred._

“I’m sorry, I missed your call. I watched a New Hope and got halfway through V and fell asleep.”

_“Hey, It’s ok. I’m glad you got some sleep and slept for so long.”_

“How’s Ruby?”

_“She’s beautiful and sweet. You should see her dark eyes, dark hair, she looks like her Daddy and acts like her Mama.”_

“What—what are yu doing tomorrow?” Cas felt one of the cats rub up against his leg. He sighed with relief.

_“Sam and Jess are gonna take me out of lunch. We’re gonna have dinner with Dad and Kate. I’m  finally gonna meet my half-brother, Adam.”_

Cas really regretted yelling at Dean and begging him to come home. “Babe, I’m sorry, my fear is making me panicky.”

_“It’s ok, Cas. I get it. You’re scared. I want to do nothing more than come home to make you feel better and calm you down, but on the other hand, I’m also very close to my family. It’s been hard for me to be away from Lawrence, Kansas.”_

The tears were back. “I’m so sorry. I feel so bad, Dean. I know you love your family and I forced you to leave them so I could stay close to mine.”

_“Enough with the tears. It’s really late. I’ll call you in the morning.”_

“Don’t go. I wanna hear your voice.”

_Dean groaned. “Babe, I’m exhausted.”_

“Keep talking to me. Help me fall asleep again. Please?” There was silence on the end. “Dean?”

He repeatedly called Dean’s name and he heard a snore. In a way he found it comforting. He set the phone at his side near his head and curled up with a blanket. He drifted off to sleep to the sound of Dean’s snore.

_***( &^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$%** _

Cas was startled awake by his phone that was still by his ear. He answered the call. “Good morning.”

_“Sorry, I drifted off for a while. I woke and the call was still going on, so I hung up.”_

“I fell asleep to your snores.” Cas run his hand through his hair. “What time is it?”

_“Almost 9, I know, you gotta get working soon.”_

“I always have time to talk to you.”

_Dean yawned. “I gotta get ready for the day. Wanna play with Ruby before Sammy takes her away from me.”_

“Tell everyone I said hey and wish I could be there.” Cas smiled as he watched Obi stretch awake.

_“I’m proud of you, Babe. I love you.” Dean hung up._

Cas let out a huff of air. He looked over to his cats. “Maybe I should visit Gabe for lunch.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%&^%** _

He waited at the front door like a sad puppy or small child. Dean called moments earlier saying he was entering the neighborhood.

It was like that he saw the Black Impala. Cas opened the door and stepped out. He closed it again before he let the cats out. The moment Dean stepped out of the car. Cas charged at the Winchester.

Dean beamed a smile and hugged his husband. “Hey, Babe.”

“I missed you so much.” Cas kissed Dean. “I found out something this morning.”

“What?” Dean gripped his husband’s hips.

“I’m pregnant.” Cas smiled brightly. “Found out this morning when I took a test on a whim since it’s been 4 days since we had unprotected sex, last.”

“That’s amazing!” Dean gasped, but that’s all he managed to say.

“Anything else?”

Dean leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Cas and laid his head on his husbands shoulder. “I’m—I’m letting it sink in, so I don’t pass out.”

“We’re gonna be Daddies, finally.” Cas squeezed Dean. “And I spent 3 days home alone.”

“I’m so proud of you.” Dean whispered. “I’m so happy, Cas.”

“Don’t leave me again, thought. If you need to visit your family, I’m coming along.”

**_***_ **


End file.
